The conventional analog divider is constructed from MOSFETs, for example, see N. Kiatwarin, C. Sawigun, and W. Kiranon, “A Low Voltage Four-Quadrant Analog Multiplier Using Triode-MOSFETs,” Proc. ISCIT 2006, Bangkok, Thailand, pp. F3D-4, October 2006, and operates with the MOSFETs in their triode region, and thus only accepts the input signals limited within a certain range, making it only suitable for AC small signal applications. For DC large signal applications, the digital multiplier is usually used instead. However, the digital multiplier is disadvantageous because it requires greater space on a chip.